First Date
by The Wielder of the Glaive
Summary: Ranma takes Akane on a date. FINALLY! But how will it end?...Kay guys, I can't seem to get Ranma and Akane right in this story so I decided to just cut it down to it's orignal form-Oneshot. Thanks.


All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. They don't belong to me. Please don't sue me Rumiko. I just like writing stories with your characters!  
  
First Date  
  
by Hanko  
  
Akane rummaged through her closet. "Ranma and I are finally going on our fist date! Yee!" She picked a yellow flowered dress. "Perfect!" Akane quickly changed and sat at the desk by her window.   
  
Soon Ranma's head swung down in front of her. Akane opened the window, smiling. Ranma easily flipped into the room and faced her.  
  
"All set?" He asked cheerfully. Akane nodded. She looked him up over. He looks pretty good! She thought. Ranma gestured at her looking down. "You, ah, look nice. Yellow looks good on you."  
  
"Thanks, Ranma."  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Akane nodded, then looked confused.  
  
"How are we going to leave without our dad's finding out?"  
  
"Ranma Air." Before Akane could answer, Ranma grabbed her by the waist and leapt out of the open window. Akane screamed until she got used to the travel. Jump. Pause. THUMP! Roof. Jump. Pause. THUMP! Roof.  
  
"So were are we going?" she asked.  
  
"The amusement park." Ranma said, still jumping.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Just.....a.....few.....more......jumps.....," THWUMP! Ranma landed on the ground "There." He placed Akane next to him. She brushed her self off.   
  
There were lights and friendly yammer of the crowds. The smell of pork buns, corn, and ramen wafted under everyone's nose...including Ranma's. He started walking toward the food stands.  
  
"Ok! Let's go to the fun house!" Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him away from the pork buns. He sighed then smiled.  
  
"Okay." Ranma followed her into the mirror filled room. They both had dozens of them appear everywhere. Akane let go of Ranma's hand and walked further into to the fun house. She started giggling and slowly spun around in circles.  
  
"Hey Ranma! Where are you?" Ranma laughed. He snuck around behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Yeee!" Akane turned to look at him smiling," Oh there you are. Ok, now how do we get out of here?"  
  
"Come on!" Ranma gently nudged here toward the exit. When they were out he put his hands in his pockets. " 'Kay, now where do you wanna go?" Akane thought a second. She heard enthusiastic screaming, and turned toward the noise. A cart went around on a loop. Akane smiled slowly.   
  
Ranma backed away waving his hands. "No, no, no, no! I'm, not gonna go on it- gak!" He was jerked toward the roller coaster. Soon he was strapped in the cart next to Akane.  
  
"This is going to be so cool Ranma! You'll love it!"  
  
"Somehow I don't think so..." The cart started to move. "Oh great."  
  
Later, Akane stood by herself looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry Ranma. I thought you could take that." She heard more retching. "If you want, we could go home."  
  
"What do you mean go home? I was starting to have fun." Ranma walked over with two bags and handed Akane one. Retching was heard again. Ranma made a face. "Sounds like someone didn't like the roller coaster." Akane gaped at him and pointed at were the noises were coming from.  
  
"W-wait, you said you you'll be right back and you ran over there. I thought you didn't like the roller coaster! I thought you were the one barfing."  
  
"Nah. The ride just made me hungry. I got us some food. Lets go sit down." Akane closed her mouth and shook her head smiling.  
  
"Ok." They found a table and sat down across from each other. Ranma opened his bag and took out five pork buns, a container of noodles, and three cobs of corn. Akane took out the same and began eating. Within twenty seconds, Ranma sat back in his seat, patting his stomach.  
  
Akane lifted her eyebrow at him and took a bite of her pork bun.   
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Ranma grinned.  
  
"Of course. I feel much better now. Thanks for waiting for me."  
  
"Uh, huh." Akane took another bite of her pork bun. "Remember when we went to the fair and Mousse kidnaped me?" Ranma sat up.  
  
"Yea. Why?" He asked his fist clenched. Akane glanced at his hand.   
  
"Relax, Ranma. I'm just asking if you remember. Sheesh." He eased up and sat back again. "Anyway, did you really think I was a duck?" She giggled.  
  
Ranma blushed.  
  
"Yea, 'cause I thought Mousse hit you with the water. And when you didn't change back with hot water..."   
  
"You didn't want to marry me?" Akane asked, amused. She picked up her corn. Ranma shook his head and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well I was worried I would never see your face again." Akane put her corn down and grabbed Ranma from across the table. She gave him a hug and sat back down.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh, yea." Akane smiled broadly.  
  
"That was nice to hear." Pause. She stood up. "I'm getting thirsty, you want something?" Ranma stood up too.  
  
"I'll get it." He dashed off and came back with one drink. Akane frowned.  
  
"Weren't you thirsty?" Ranma fidgeted.  
  
"Yea, but I don't wanna, ya know, change while I'm here."   
  
"Oh. Well, if your want you can have some of mine."   
  
"Nope, s'okay. Now it's my turn to pick the next ride. The Ferris Wheel!"  
  
"Okay, but nothing funny!" Ranma smirked and lead her to the line.  
  
"Hold on, I need to talk to the operator. Stay here." he walked over to him. Akane watched while they conversed and money passed between them. Ranma shook his hand quickly and walked back to her side. Akane looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I thought I said nothing funny!"  
  
"Nothing funny. Don't worry." The next car stopped in front of them. "Come on we're next." They both went in and sat side by side. They began to up.  
  
"We need to talk Akane..." Akane looked at him.  
  
"About?" Ranma shrugged.  
  
"The future." The ferris wheel creaked to a stop at the top. Akane gasped and clutched Ranma's arm.  
  
"Ak! I forgot I'm afraid of heights!" Ranma looked puzzled.   
  
"You are? But what about the roller coaster?"  
  
"Ha, just kidding." Pause. "Look at the sunset..." Akane sighed, still holding Ranma's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time he didn't jump. Ranma looked down at her blueish-black hair and stroked it with his other hand.  
  
"Like I was saying, we should talk about the future. I mean are we going to carry on the dojo?"Pause. "Get married...?" Akane stayed quiet for a moment, thinking.  
  
"I would like to keep the dojo running, yes. I think it'll be fun. About getting married, I wouldn't mind being married to you. Really, I wouldn't. But ever since you denied loving me..." Ranma took his hand from her hair and disentangled his arm from her grip.  
  
"About that." he reached into his pocket, pulled out a velvet box and knelt in front of her, rocking the car a bit. "Akane will you marry me?" he asked reaching for her hand. Tears grew in Akane's eyes.  
  
"Yes! Yes of course! Yes!" Akane threw herself at him, rocking the car violently.  
  
"Well in that case, hold out your hand." She did so and Ranma opened the box and slid a flower-shaped diamond on her finger. Akane gasped.  
  
"Oh, Ranma! I-it's beautiful! Thank you." Ranma smiled.  
  
"Now for the final move..." He put a hand to her cheek and kissed her deeply. Akane wrapped her arms around him and reluctantly broke the kiss. She buried her face in his chest.  
  
"No one can ruin this moment for us," she whispered into his shirt. Ranma stiffened.  
  
"Well actually the ferris wheel guy can. Sorry Akane." She glared at him then her expression softened.  
  
"Baka." 


End file.
